Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Unknown Gendered Freak, was a contestant on Total Drama Enchanted Forest as a debuting member of the Whimsical Dragons. He/She later returned in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. ''Personality'' Paintbrush is the friendly and helpful contestant. He/she is a strong competitor that will work hard in a challenge even if the odds are against him/her. Though being generous and kind, Paintbrush can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for his/her team. He/She is quite questionable overall, having the mysterious unknown gender, and asking questions that never seem to finish. He/She shows that he/she can be pretty hot-headed sometimes if surrounded by skive-offers or goons and this is because it's a natural born leader that is as reckless and focused on the goal as determined and always trying to give each one his/her best role. However it's mostly unlucky being often ignored in favour of other less-capable leaders (for example Lightbulb in canon and Brick in TDEF). Paintbrush seems to believe more in hard work and efforts than luck shots and coincidences: this suggests that has solid feet on the ground. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Derriere Le Rideau Paintbrush first makes a cameo appearance asking her/his famous quote "Actually, I had a question about-" Later, while the contestants are looking for their papers, he/she appears as the quote "psycho maniac" and chases everybody around the forest, (with the help of Dawn) injecting victims with paint, which temporarily poison them for a few hours. After the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that Paintbrush will be debuting as a member of the Whimsical Dragons, much to the other members' dismay. The Egg-Mazing Race She/he tries to recieve a warm welcome from his/her new teammates, by being friendly to them, but he finds the opposition of Tyler, that doesn't want a "stupid talking tool" in his team. In the challenge, he/she comes with an idea to cross the river, that is to use the Kick of Shame's kick. His/Her plan succeeds, impressing Cody. He/She seems to be really focused in the challenge, unlike Dave, who is trying to find out his genie's new powers, Sky, that is trying to discover who else is playing with magic, and Tyler, that spends all the time trying to prove that he is a good athlete. When they arrive to the egg cave, he/she is surprised when Sky electrocutes Jasmine with a spell, but easily forgets about it and focuses again into winning the challenge. After Chef throws an object at Dave, and the egg he was carrying is send to the air, Paintbrush tries to catch it, but it is so big that squishes him/her, so Sky and Cody take the egg in his/her place. When Tyler loses the challenge and the egg breaks, it releases a dragon that spits fire on him/her, that is saved by Jasmine, who throws him/her to the river. At the elimination ceremony, he/she finds himself/herself in the bottom two with Tyler, but he/she is saved from the elimination. Dragon Bold Paintbrush strives all the time to win the challenge, purposing himself/herself as new leader of the Whimsical Dragons and organizing everything but he/she has to struggle with the distraction, laziness or ineptitude of the teammates, that really make it mad more and more the episode progresses...especially Cody, since he decides to relax and skive-off telling about a theory that explains that never the same team lost more than two times, but Paintbrush doesn't trust absolutely in this "luck" and calls the geek "floater". Paintbrush finds himself/herself in the uneasy situation of being the One Man Standing of his/her team, and has to deal with Hydreigon and climb the tower. Brick is actually the only one who willingly helps Paintbrush, although his goofiness provides for more troubles than advantages. Infact, when he helps Paintbrush climbing a steel ladder to reach the top of the tower, he fails and falls down dragging Paintbrush with himself. By the end of the challenge, in the most pitched moment of it, Paintbrush is convinced by Brick with a solemn speech that boosts its pride to save the rivals from the dark dragon rage: of course Paintbrush does not expect to be used as a toothstick to the dragon! The episode closes right on Paintbrush, that having been just "expelled" by Hydreigon in somewhat way, swears revenge on his former companions: Sky, Cody and Dave. Catch a Cryptid Paintbrush has to catch a man eating tree, but he/she isn't able to achieve the goal. Black Window Paintbrush is mocked by Cody that nicknames him/her as "Inanimate Courtney" many times: this led to a general frustration for the little painting tool. Paintbrush feels like it can't trust anyone, especially Sky whose secret he discovered in easy thanks to the small seize, but warms up with Jasmine, that seems really the only normal contestant left. During the challenge in the Enchaunted Mansion the two infact meet and tell their respective "experiences" with weirdos: Paintbrush narrates about the Brightbulbs while Jasmine talks about her ancient team, the Floating Salmons, and the recent one, the Enchanted Butterflies. In this way they befriend having understood they're pretty similar in their stories and personalities. When the two hear the screeching screams of Cody Paintbrush smiles in the Confessional, saying that finally there's some karma. It's eventually pushed outside the window by the geek in the mass of his escape from Sierra, and twists his brushes passing too much time in an upside down position cause of this. Merry Chrismas! Paintbrush first appears with the rest of the cast, all bored, and he/she comments how funny was their Chris take-down on last episode. Then, Cody offers to do some rap, and it tries to prevent so, but fails. After Dave pukes on her, Jasmine tris with him/her, that is sent flying to Ella's mouth, that spits him to Dawn and Noah, leaving both on the floor, and later is grabbed by Sky, and used to knock Cody down. In the challenge, he/she is about to start going down in his/her sleid, but Sky knocks him/her down. During the rest of the challenge, there are comments about what is it's gender, and if he/she likes Jasmine, but he/she isn't seen until the end, where he/she knocks down Sky with a frying pan, angered about what he/she did before. Then, it nearlly reveals that he/she maybe feels something more than friendship with Jasmine. He/she is saved from elimination and is shocked as everyone else when Ella is eliminated instead of Sky due to her having the invincibility Chris Statue. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Paintbrush appears to hear the challenge after the others, bringing Gwen (Cody) with him/her, and reveals that he/she caught her taking photos of herself. In the challenge, he/she teams up with Jasmine, who he/she was joking before it started. They take a way that conducts to a sphinx, that is keeping the entrance to a shortcut to the center of the labyrinth, that tells them that, if they want to pass, they need to answer a riddle. After thinking for a while, Paintbrush comes with the right answer, and the sphinx let's them pass, just before the goblins sent by Ezekiel under Sky's orders arrive, and gives them the advice of touching nothing in the next room. Badly for him/her, Jasmine gets some coins, that causes Scuba Bear, that was the keeper of the room, to attack them. They escape, and arrive to the center of the labyrinth, where Paintbrush tells Jasmine to take the million dollars suitcase, and win. When she does, Chef rescues them with an helicopter, to take them out of the labyrinth before Scuba bear attacks them. At the elimination cereminy, he/she is revealed to have recieved one vote, from Dawn, that tells him/her that she wanted him/her out because something bad was going to happen to him/her if he/she stood for another episode. When Danielle leaves, he/she gives her some coins that he/she got from Scuba bear's room, and recieves a thanks from her. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon The episode opens with a sequence on Paintbrush. The Inanimate Insanity Freak decided to try out a new look also to distress a little and distract from Dawn's prediction, that worries it a lot. Cody takes several photos of Paint in the bathroom, and laughs causing a brawl between the two. When the challenge begins Paintbrush is frustrated because isn't able to draw a picture of Chris, that's a shame for a paintbrush, mocked by Cody but supported by Jasmine, is eventually able to get over the discourage and does better. During the Decathlon Paintbrush does a decent performance despite being the littlest contestant, sometimes by itself, sometimes with the help of Jasmine. In return of her kindness, Paintbrush draws her picture for the contest. In the third break Paintbrush takes revenge of Cody switching the artwork made by him with the selfie photos taken in the body of Gwen... Paintbrush points out severely times how the nasty jokes of Chris are similar bad to Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity and is annoyed as everyone by the continuous meanies committed by Sky. In Greek-Roman fight defeats easily Cody and meanwhile everyone is focused on the pitched match between Dawn and Sky, it conquers the bucket containing fuchsia paint. In the next and final challenge gets stomped by Sky but reaches the final lap unlike her. Paintbrush snaps out when Chris says that can't give an high score to the painting cause it has too much stains but gets interrupted by the intrusion of Fan: eventually the bad prediction realized. Fan annoys Paintbrush giving a low score, adding only few points to the total. On the contrary it's seen entertained when Cody shows in front of Gwen the harassing selfies of Gwody being beaten up by the goth. Lost in the Woods Paintbrush first starts forming an alliance with Jasmine, Dave and his/her rival, Cody, in order to take down Noah and Dawn, believing them to be threats. In the challenge, he/she teams up with Dave, and tries to make a pseudo-alliance with him, which he isn't really sure of. Later, he/she betrays Dawn and Noah's trust, and is able to cross the finish line, but not scoring first. He/she and his/her alliance, are able to eliminate Noah, and they split up again, leaving the alliance broken. Halcyon Warfare Days Paintbrush appears first talking with Jasmine about the strange elimination that happened last time,telling that he/she was sure that Cody was going. Then, the actual Cody appears, and tells them that he saw the Dark Magic Book glowin and talking, but he/she simply doesn't believe it, and makes an imitaion of Yin-Yang to make fun of Cody, that leaves.After they find the other two contestants, and Cody appears back again, he/she is about to reveal his/her gender, but is cut off by Chris, who announces the challenge. For the challenge, she/he is surprised to get the actual Yin-Yang as his/her helper, and facepalms at him. He/she is also shown later to be suffering the consquences of having him as helper, but also tells that he is better than Lightbulb. While he is arguing, Zoey appears, and eliminates Paintbrush, who isn't even shocked at his/her loss, and gets away from him. After a bit, he/she finds Yin, who has split from Yang, and they both search for him before he can cause any troubles with the Dark Magic Book. When they find him, they successfully defeat him, and he gets back on the sole body with Yin. When Chris changes the challenge, he/she doesn't even try it, and at the elimination ceremony, he/she is proclamed safe, and wishes bad luck to Cody. After he quits, Paintbrush is seen dancing with the others at the party they throw. Dreamscape He/she first is seen when Dave awakes from his dream,a nd asks him fi he's ok, before realizing he/she is also in a dream. There, Lightbulb appears, and tells that the other three have no one to stir their juices, as there's no antagonist, and that he/she must do something about it. When he/she awakes, the challenge is announced by Chris. and Lightbulb is revealed to be working there. Paintbrush finally is able to have a question answered. Then, Paintbrush has a sleepover with Dave, and they have a talk about Sky. When, Dave comes back after an excursion, Paintbrush is revealed to have fallen asleep. In his/her dreams, Paintbrush sees a mirror, and is constantly asked by a voice about his/her gender, until he/she falls into the mirror. When he/she awakes, he/she is at the hospital, and is revealed that he/she nightwalked and fell of a cliff, and now is on a full body cast. He/she is also revealed to be eliminate by Dave and Dawn, and is evacuated on the Boat of Losers by Lightbulb. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Paintbrush doesn't really appear on the episode, but when MePhone4 has a webcam talk with the eliminated contestants, he/she can be seen at Playa Des Losers, still in a full body cast, being feed by Lightbulb. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Paintbrush appears at the end of the episode, when he/she appears with the rest of the contestants, in a helicopter lead by Brick, to take the last contestants out from the Enchanted Forest. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Paintbrush appears at first on Dawn's Nature Hotel, having breakfast with all of the other ex-contestants. He/she is seen eating close to Cody, and coments to him how stupid he is, bac on their old rivality. He/she is excited for the new season, and starts to shout questions as the others when Chris appears. He/she is so shocked that spits milk when it is revealed that some other II contestants will participate in the next season, two of them, Lightbulb and Fan. He tells Chris to bring Sugar and Ezekiel over them, but Jasmine quickly stuff him/her in her hat before Chris does. That isn't the perfect situation for him/her, that snaps at her for that, after she falls from the Treehouse, now into the challenge, and goes away. Later, when Jasmine is searching for a passport, he/she appears, and tells her that he/she has found one, and gets chased by her, until he/she climbs a tree, to get in a safe place. However, she lifts it up and then, Paintbrush gives her a speech about their old friendship, and allows her to have the passport. Then, another passport falls from the tree, and they both laugh, and go to the dock, where they get qualifyed for Total Drama Sky Adventures. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Paintbrush first appears on the bus, going to the airport where Chris' plane takes off, complaining about his/her fellow castmates, such as Lightbulb and Fan. It ends up being a disappointing surprise for him/her to discover that he/she is not only going to be competing with them, but also going to be on the same team than the latter. He/she quickly plans to put him in an uneasy situation as the team's captain, trying to pretend he/she's just trusting him to be a good leader, but he/she ends up getting that position. Being the captain makes him/her the official chaser for their first challenge of the season, a hide and seek game on the crowded streets of Shanghai. He/she manages to eliminate Lightbulb, that doesn't even bother to hide and offers him/her the possibility of eliminating her. He/she also tags Ella, that got distracted with a bird, and tags Anne Maria and Mike on a moment of distraction. Anne Maria quicks him/her annoyed, and he/she crashes with Izzy, eliminating her. He/she then chases Noah and Trent, but they are too fast for him/her. However, he/she still manages to capture Brick, who was hiding on the subways. He/she then gets kicked by Trent, that makes him/her crash with Soap, eliminating her and making the Treacherous Turtles lose. His/her team wins and while he/she admits in the confessional that Fan wasn't useless in the challenge, he/she also comments how he/she still desires him to pay for his lazy attitude. One, Two, Three, Fort Paintbrush decides to go and talk with Fan early in the morning, willing to change his/her teammate. He/she leaves him clear that he/she wants no alliance with him, but want to show him how he can be really useful to the team if he only decides that he's going to take challenges more seriouslly and not only sitting them out, trusting their luck as on Inanimate Insanity. He/she even shows him a graphic made by Test Tube, which makes him enter in good terms with him/her, not a friendship, but not being enemies. When the challenge starts, he/she discovers that Fan is no longer a trouble for him/her, but Cody, who decides to do nothing at all aside from flirting with Gwen. Paintbrush throws snowballs and deffends the fort for his/her team, resulting in the Swordfishes winning the challenge again. He/she checks if Fan, who made the decisive hit, is ok, and helps him get back to the plane. At the end, when they're searching for Fan's Alien Egg, they find it on Test Tube's suitcase, which leaves them to think what was she planning with it. Radical Pyramidal Paintbrush awakes at first class, hoping to relax, but his/her will is interrupted by Cody, who decides to annoy everyone around with some of his life facts or stalker comments. He even opens the window, nearlly throwing Fan outside, but Paintbrush stops that from happening by closing it. He/she tries to investigate Test Tube's motives and weird behavoir, but he/she is forced to interrupt when he joins Fan into throwing Cody out of the pane. Then, Paintbrush grabs on Fan, who floats to the ground, protecting his egg. Paintbrush gets early eliminated on the challenge due to his/her team failing to get the clue. When their team gets their first loss, Paintbrush gets annoyed by Cody, and has his/her vote clear. He/she is surprised to end up on the bottom two, but it is Cody, the one who gets eliminated, leaving him/her happy. Farce West Paintbrush decides to finally ask Fan a question he/she has inside: How is he/she viewed by the fans? Do they hate him/her, as Fan said on the second episode? He tells him/her that the viewers do mostly ignore him/her, and their neutral towards him/her now, with Cody and Gwen getting the hate, the last one for being a floater. Paintbrush quickly tells him to not mess with any teammate, to not search for troubles. When the challenge starts, he/she and her team act as the native Americans, using Paintbrush's own paint to paint their faces. They approach to the Dolphins, wishing to take them down, but Izzy quickly spots them and shots at their team. Paintbrush is one of the first ones to get eliminated, telling Fan to continue. Their team loses again, but he/she is saved of the elimination, but not saved of Lightbulb's hug. Az-Take a Chance He/she wakes up late, and takes the whole episode to think on his/her own buisness. Is he/she playing the game right? He/she hasn't been really lucky for this last two episodes... He/she does his/her best on the challenge, and they manage to come in second place. However, their placing doesn't totally make him/her happy... A-losement Park He/she helps his/her teammates to go and find the Dark Magic Book, that Test Tube has informed them that is still on the plane, as Ella possessed it and left it there after her elimination. He/she suspects Noah has it, as he is there reading a book, but ends up suspecting on the same Test Tube, that's acting even more weird than usual. However, before he/she can ask her anything, her liquid flows out, and she becomes really dumb. When he/she jumps out of the plane, he/she decides to go fast to make the challenge, but he/she appears to be the only one ready to do something, as Test Tube is acting dumb, Fan is distracted updating his blog and searching for new internet facts and Topher is busy trying to get Gwen to help, because she's depressed after some of Fan's insults. Paintbrush gets to ride on the Treacherous Turtles, and does hold his/her barf well, until Brick throws balloons filled up with his own pee, getting him/her to puke and eliminating him/her. He/she gets frustrated once again when it comes to his/her team getting people to ride their attraction, and nobody helps him/her. Their team wins, and they get the special prize of the episode: A new teammate, Mike, who he/she finds suspicious of still being Mal. Draculean's Keystle Paintbrush enjoys first class in this episode, glad that their winning streak could be back, but he/she sees troubles with Fan still wishing to mess with Gwen by telling her how many pictures of Gwopher have been edited since the last episode. Paintbrush also wonders how's the new team member going to be, and starts to talk about TDEF with him, until Gwen decides to tell them a scary story, with the team members as the characters that die on the vampire castle. Paintbrush then discovers they're actually heading to a Romanian Castle as the one on the story, and decides to team up with Test Tube and Fan for the challenge after they are given a clue, which leads the object half of the team to the kitchens. Test Tube is then mysteriouslly turned into a vampire, and starts chasing them around the kitchen, until the oven explodes, shattering her and making both of the objects being thrown away. However, Paintbrush was bitten by Test Tube, and starts chasing his/her own friend, who is able to escape from him/her. However, at the end, they are all changed back, and their team places second. He/she talks with Gwen, and both laugh after it's clear the story was fake, until the mysterious new air hostess walks by, with her eyes glowing. They both are scared, but decide to ignore it. The Rattrap Paintbrush first appears with a sad look at Loser Class, thinking about how's the season so far and talking about Mike, wondering if he's still under Mal influence, until he/she sees the members of the Daring Dolphins wearing their penalties, leaving him/her a bit confused. Once the cast descends from the plane, Izzy plans to use him/her to paint, but he/she is able to escape from her, only to be insulted by Noah. Paintbrush is unimpressed with the challenge of finding five rats in a big house, and plans to team up with his/her fellow objects teammates, until a scream is heard, comming from the library. The cast discovers Chris has just been murdered, but they don't have much time to celebrate, as Chef informs them that the house is locked by the snow, and that they still have to find the rats, but with caution, as there has been a murder in the Manor, and the murderer is now trapped in it too. Lightbulb tries to get Paintbrush to have fun with her, but he/she quickly pushes her aside. Paintbrush offers himself/herself to help Fan, but the lights of the house fade down. However, when the lights turn on again, Paintbrush falls to the floor, murdered. As on the last episode, Paintbrush reveals to be safe, but with something that's torturing him/her. He/she tries to tell something when he/she's given a barf bag at the elimination ceremony, but is always interrupted by Chris. When Mike is about to be eliminated, he/she interrupts it and quits the competition, telling how he/she can't stand it anymore. He/she states that he/she is tired of always struggling and getting terrible results in challenges, while others don't do much and are nicely viewed. He/she also comments how much he/she dislikes the feedback the fans give to him/her, and decides that this competition isn't what he/she was looking after. He/she jumps off the plane with a parachute, asking the others to keep struggling (or to try to do that). The last that's knows of him/her is a message he/she sents via phone to Fan, thanking him and encouraging him. Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= Climbing.PNG|Paintbrush watches how Brick fails to climb up. Paintbrush vs Cody.png|Paintbrush calls Cody a floater. Paintbrush_mad.png|"Congratulations Lightbulb! You have lost your title as the biggest jerk i've ever met!" - Paintbrush Dragon Bold cover.png|Paintbrush is used by Brick to save the day. weirdo painty.png|An angered Paintbrush complains to Jasmine about weirdos he/she has met. Jaz_painty.png|Paintbrush teams up with Jasmine. Black_Window.png|Paintbrush is eliminated from the haunted mansion. Paintnewlook.png|Trying out a new look. Paintswitch.png|Paintbrush switches the artwork of Cody with a selfie of Gwody... File:Box_beats_cody.png|Paintbrush comments that even Box could beat Cody. Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Paintbrush running back to back with Sky. XD i did paintbrush and find Taco.png|Paintbrush is mad after getting Yin-Yang as his/her partner. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= File:TDSKA_Test_Tube.png|Paintbrush's official cover of Total Drama Sky Adventures. File:Tt_fan_paintbrush.png|"Fan, this plane is trash! Of course the egg CAN break!" -Paintbrush File:Fan_captain.png|Paintbrush plans to make Fan the team captain, to blame him if they lose. File:Tag_lightbulb.png|Paintbrush tags Lightbulb (pleased). File:Painty_revenge.png|Paintbrush throws paint at Anne Maria after she kicked it for tagging her and Mike. Izzydragondeth.png|Paintbrush just killed Izzy. File:Hide_better.png|Paintbrush orders Fan to struggle more in the challenge. File:Fan_not_useless.png|Paintbrush accepts that Fan wasn't so useless, afterall. File:Indians_vs_cowboys.png|Paintbrush gets eliminated from the challenge. File:First_class_morning_az-take.png|Paintbrush has a talk with Lightbulb, that wants him/her to have fun. File:Rollercoaster.png|Paintbrush riding on the Treacherous Turtles' rollercoaster. File:Terrorrrrr.png|Paintbrush's dramatic introduction fails when none of his/her teammates is there to help it. File:Paintbrush_Fall.png|Paintbrush takes volountarly the Fall of Shame. Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Happy's Characters Category:Characters Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1